Spencer Shay
Quotes *Look what I brought home from the market, MEXICAN SPONGES *Want to see what happens when I put my Sham-Pow! in the toilet? *Diphthong *RAMPOO!! Spencer Shay '(born November 10, 1981) is Carly Shay's "special" 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. He dropped out of law school to then become an artist, as is usually seen working on sculptures. He is kind, goofy and caring, and his nickname is Spence. He is also single, as he is seen dating or hitting on women in various episodes. Spencer's friend Socko always hooks up Spencer with bizarre objects (such as the giant pumpkin and the light-up socks). Socko's brother Tyler also makes him light-up ties. He was at law school for three days. Spencer, failing to stop Carly from moving with her Grandfather to Yakima, becomes upset before he remembers about Carly's asthma and brings her inhaler just in case. This causes their Grandfather to cancel Carly moving away. Spencer plans to make his own Claymation film, taking him 24 hours, to make the movie 10 minutes long, suddenly, Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class and Sam's new boyfriend) ruins part of the movie, making Spencer have the movie only last for 8 seconds. Spencer saves the life of The Plain White T's bandmember Tom Higgenson. When Carly makes him happy he picks her up off the ground. His Inspiration is Harry Joyner, a famous artist. He has some inconsistancy with how to tie his ties (In one episode he shows no knowledge of tie tying but in another episode his tie is on perfectly) Spencer is revealed to be ticklish when Carly tickles him in an attempt to cheer him up after Harry Joyner insults his artwork. According to Wikipedia he was born in Los Angeles, California at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Spencer once created a mini-golf course in Carly's appartment. Things tend to light on fire when Spencer is near them. He has a love/hate relationship with Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mother. Sometimes it appears they don't like each other, and on other occasions he allows her to act almost as a surrogate mother. A recurring subplot involves Spencer's love life (or lack thereof). Notable girlfriends have included a juggler and one of Carly's teachers (iHave a Lovesick Teacher). At one point, he posted a video to a dating website, but only received replies from women in (or recently in) jail, and one cross-dresser. Although he had no inappropriate intentions, he once had Sam come and pose for a sculpture for him because he was lonely. In an alternate reality where he never dropped out of law school, Spencer dated and became engaged to Mrs. Benson, a fact that greatly disturbed Carly (iChristmas). An early known plot of Spencer's life is that when he was at Ridgeway High School, he had a science teacher who he thinks is a LOSER! That teacher was who he complained of being a freaky weirdo and smelling like burnt wood. Mr. Henning commented, "Spencer, that was me!". Spencer gets bullied often or tortured often, even though he's an adult citizen with legal rights. Chuck Chambers bullies him ever since for revenge on telling Chuck's dad that Chuck was playing racketball in the lobby from iHurt Lewbert. Spanky bullied Spencer with sadistic reasons at camp and when Spanky came to the iCarly Apartment room to look for this "person who's selling illegal DVD"s from iStakeout. In iThink They Kissed, one of the prisoners tried to "kill" Spencer with his bare hands. In "iDate A Bad Boy", Griffin stole his motorcycle and kissed his sister. He graduated from Ridgeway on May 31, 1995 Spencer graduated from Briarwood in May 2000. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring pun is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly.Added humor in this gag comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch fire. *'Giant Coffee Cup * "please go online to iCarly.com" Sign (which turned out to be a "PEE ON CARL" sign) *'Mini Golf Course' * Giant Set of Teeth * Bum Set * Seat of Sitting (created for the iCarly studio *'Yippy Yi Yo-Yo' *'The Elephantcycle' *'Merry Sniffmas' *'Video Squirrel' *'Bottle Bot' *'Fan of Hammers' *'Toasty the Baker Sculpture of Butter' *"'Those gigantic Pants *'Giant Jack-o-lantern' *'Sock Cake' *'Bike' *'Fish feeder 1' *'Fish feeder 2' * Fish feeder 3 *'Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff' *'Splatter Man' *'Gigantic Version of Newton Balls' *"'Metal/magnetic christmas tree"' *"'In idateabadboy him and Griffen were making a sculpture that looks like a giant crushed metal cube"' 'Friends' *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' (Carly's two friends) ' *[[Socko|'Socko']]' (he gives him his crazy socks) ' *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' (he gives him his neon ties) ' *[[Penny|'Penny']]' (she gives him T'Shirts) ' *[[Otto|'Otto']]' (he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") ' *[[Rob|'Rob']]' (He steals back Spencer's sofa) ' Films ''' *Spencer has a short claymation film called The Hamster, the Alien, and the Burrito under Spencer Shay Productions ' '''Family' *'Carly Shay' '''(sister) b. January 17, 1994 *Ozlottis' (cousin) b. August 16, 1995 *Faye' (cousin) b. October 12, 1993 *Tess Dorfman (aunt) b. June 5, 1960 *Barry Dorfman' (uncle) b. 1964 *Grandfather Shay' (grandfather) b. May 17, 1939 *Gramma Shay' (grandmother) b. 1937 *Colonel Morgan' (supposed uncle) b. 1966 *Mr. Shay' (father) b. December 12, 1957 *Mrs. Shay' (mother) b. March 6, 1956 Alternate reality In the alternate reality created by angel Mitch in iChristmas, Spencer was engaged to marry Mrs. Benson, which would have made Freddie Benson his stepson. '''Enemies *'Chuck Chambers' (arch nemesis) *'Griffin' *Spanky *Harmoo the Cat 'External links' [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ Spencer Shay on IMDB]' ' Category:Characters Category:Shay family